1. Field of the Invention
The ever rising popularity of home gardening has increased the demand for a simple, effective and economical attachment kit for converting a conventional rotary garden tiller into a light duty plow. The economies associated with such an attachment kit are manifest. For the nominal cost of such a kit, a tiller owner could have both a tilling machine as well as the mechanical equivalent of a garden plow normally costing much more than his tiller.
Such an attachment kit ideally should be readily mountable and dismountable from the frame of the tiller, and should effectively convert a standard rotary tiller into a garden plow which is easily and accurately maneuverable along the closely spaced rows of vegetables frequently characteristic of compact, home cultivation. Such a plow attachment kit should also preferably provide a plow which is height adjustable during use so that the depth of the resulting furrow can be continually controlled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
None of the plow attachment kits of the prior art provide such an easily maneuverable, height adjustable plow. For example, the rotary tiller attachment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,929 extends out from the side of the rotary tiller, thereby encumbering the maneuverability of the resulting device. Additionally, the device disclosed in this patent is not conveniently height adjustable. Likewise, the device disclosed in British patent No. 803,111 in FIG. 4 is not conveniently height adjustable. Moreover, because this device is steered by pivoting the drive wheels, and the plow blades are located behind these drive wheels, this device cannot be steered into the direction desired without first momentarily pivoting the plow blades in a direction opposite to the direction desired, which could result in damage to vegetables when the plow is used adjacent to a row of cultivation. Thus, this plow is not accurately maneuverable. The attachment disclosed in British patent No. 1,022,548 is more maneuverable than either of the two previously discussed devices, but the plow of this device is not conveniently height adjustable while the drive wheels are in operation because the user would have to stop the operation of the device and walk around to the front of it in order to reach the height adjustment. Additionally, the manually controlled double wheeled steering mechanism of this device makes the operation of the plow an unduly complicated task for the users and derogates the maneuverability of the device. Clearly, the prior art does not provide a plow attachment which effectively converts a rotary tiller into an accurately maneuverable garden plow that is conveniently height adjustable while in operation.